


Hal Kecil Dengan Dampak Besar

by Shinestiaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Family Feels, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Other, Smart Armin Arlert, armin deserve the best, armin is precious
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Armin melakukan hal-hal kecil saat dia masih berada di camp pengungsian, dan setelah beberapa tahun Armin mendapati bahwa hal kecil yang sudah dia lalukan membawa dampak besar bagi orang lain, disisi lain Eren dan Mikasa bangga dengan teman jenius pirang mereka. Dan memastikan teman-teman yang lain juga bangga memiliki Armin sebagai teman mereka.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & 104th Training Corps, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Everyone, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	Hal Kecil Dengan Dampak Besar

**Author's Note:**

> Fictionku yang kesekian, yah aku menyadari masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisanku, dan aku masih perlu banyak belajar, jadi silahkan tinggalkan kritikan dan saran di kolom komentar agar selanjutnya aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi..
> 
> Terimakasih...
> 
> Selamat membaca....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari-hari di survey corp berjalan dengan semestinya, langit cerah berawan, angin lembut membelai rerumputan, dan para anggota surver corp yang melakukan aktivitasnya maisng-masing. Sangat tenang hingga terkesan menakutkan, kapan survey corp bisa sedamai ini?. Atau ini pertanda bahwa akan ada kejadian tak terduga yang akan menimpa survey corp?, tak ada yang tahu.

Disebuah bangunan sederhana, terlihat seperti pondok yang nyaman, dimana anggota squad Levi yang baru mendirikan markas mereka, terjadi beberapa keributan kecil yang biasa, dimana Historia dan Mikasa akan menebang kayu, Eren dan Jean membersihkan ruangan, Sasha dan Armin memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan, dan Connie memberi makan kuda. Belum terlihat dimana pemimpin squad mereka, namun mereka yakin dia ada disuatu tempat didalam markas tersebut.

“hei semuanya, bahan makanan kita hampir habis” kata Sasha yang melihat keranjang sayur dan bahan pangan lainnya hanya menyisakan sedikit bahan. Kebetulan saat itu semua orang sedang berkumpul didapur, dimana Jean dan Eren sudah selesai dengan tugas bersih-bersih mereka, Mikasa dan Historia menyerahkan kayu bakar, dan Connie yang kembali dari kandang kuda.

“sepertinya beberapa dari kita harus pergi kepasar besok atau lusa” tambah Armin yang juga memperhatikan keranjang makanan yang hampir kosong.

“aku menyerahkan urusan itu pada para gadis kecuali Sasha” kata Connie yang membawa tawa dari anggota yang lain, dan mendapat dengusan tidak setuju dari Sasha. Siapapun pasti akan sependapat dengannya, karena Sasha akan memakan setengah dari bahan makanan bahkan sebelum mereka kembali kemarkas.

“hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi berbelanja, kita bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga, selain itu beberapa orang pasti ingin membeli sesuatu” kata Historia bersemangat, ini mungkin saja akan menjadi waktu berbelanja kelompok. Sedangkan yang lain menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya, Eren, Connie dan Jean menunjukan sedikit minat, Sasha yang antusias, dan Armin yang berpikir.

“itu mungkin ide yang bagus, kita hanya perlu mendapat izin dari heichou” kata Armin menimbangkan ide Historia, kebetulan dia memang ingin membeli beberapa buku atau barang lain yang dia butuhkan di pasar.

“kebetulan aku ingin membeli beberapa buku”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yang menakjubkan adalah Levi mengijinkan mereka, tidak secara langsung namun intinya mereka semua diizinkan untuk membeli bahan makanan bersama. Sebagai tambahan mereka juga ditugaskan untuk membeli barang-barang lain yang diperlukan dimarkas baru mereka.

“pergilah, akhirnya ada satu hari tenang tanpa harus mendengar ocehan kalian di gubuk ini” kata Levi saat itu.

.  
.  
.  
.

Pasar itu terletak di dalam dinding Rose, bukan pasar yang besar namun memiliki banyak kedai dan toko yang mampu menyediakan keperluan standar mereka, selain letaknya adalah yang terdekat dari markas mereka, ternyata pasar ini sedikit membangkitkan nostalgia untuk Eren, Armin dan Mikasa, karena pasar ini terletak hanya beberapa ratus meter dari tempat pengungsian mereka sebelum memasuki dunia militer.

“sudah lama tidak kesini kan Armin?” kata Eren yang menunjukan antusias begitu mengetahui lokasi pasar tujuan mereka, mereka bertujuh mengikat kuda mereka diujung pasar, dimana beberapa orang yang juga menunggang kuda mengikat kuda mereka disana, diantara mereka bertujuh mereka akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjaga kuda mereka sementara enam sisanya berburu barang persediaan, namun voting mereka terhenti karena seseorang menyapa mereka.

“hoi, Armin! Benarkah itu kau nak!” seorang pria paruh baya berteriak dari kedai yang dia dirikan, nampak menjual beberapa peralatan perawatan kuda dan sejenisnya. Armin yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan pandangannya keasal suara.

“oh Baldrik-san, lama tak berjumpa” sapa Armin begitu mengetahui siapa pria paruh baya tersebut, sedangkan pria paruh baya tersebut hanya terkekeh.

“wow kau, gadis oriental, dan bocah jaeger itu sudah besar sekarang heh, aku merasa tua” kata pria keturunan jerman tersebut, sedangkan Mikasa dan Eren yang merasa disebutkan hanya mengangguk hormat.

“tinggalkan saja kuda kalian, biarkan aku yang menjaganya, bersenang-senanglah kalian, hidup dimiliter pasti membuat kalian kesulitan..” kata pria itu teduh, sedangkan Armin mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria tersebut.

“tak apa nak, kau sudah banyak membantu kami sewaktu di camp pengungsian, setidaknya biarkan aku membalasnya dengan menjaga kudamu dan teman-temanmu” kata pria itu pada Armin, Arminpun sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum kembali kerombongan teman-temannya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dikepala anggota squad Levi yang lain, hanya Eren dan Mikasa yang anehnya membusungkan dada seolah bangga dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Armin dimasa lalu.

“aku tak mengerti, memang apa yang dulu Armin lakukan?” tanya Historia penasaran, mewakili rasa penasaran Jean, Connie dan Sasha. Eren dan Mikasa hanya bersenandung menanggapi.

“tidak ada.. aku hanya...”

“banyak, kau akan tahu nanti” potong Eren terhadap jawaban Armin, yang disetujui oleh Mikasa, menerima jawaban yang kurang memuaskan hanya membuat sisa squad Levi semakin penasaran.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karena beberapa anggota mereka tidak dapat dipercaya dengan beberapa bahan belanjaan, pada akhirnya mereka kemana-mana bersama, pergi dari satu toko ke toko lain bersama-sama, sesekali mereka akan merundingkan beberapa pilihan barang atau hanya mengomentari.

Selama mengunjungi toko-toko, mereka sering disapa oleh pemilik toko atau beberapa pembeli yang kebetulan ada di sana, lebih tepatnya mereka menyapa trio Armin Eren dan Mikasa, sedangkan yang disapa menanggapi mereka dengan ramah.

“Armin, kau masih kurus seperti biasanya... ini, biar ku tambahkan beberapa roti untukmu, pastikan kau memakannya ya” kata salah satu penjual roti yang mereka kunjungi, sedangkan Armin hanya mengangguk sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

“aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Armin, aku selalu berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, kau memerlukan beberapa liter minyak tanah bukan, ambil lah, kau tak perlu membayarnya” kata salah satu penjual minyak tanah sembari menjabat tangan Armin, lagi-lagi Armin mengucapkan terimakasih dan menghargai pemberian penjual tersebut, dan Armin juga memaksa untuk membayar setengahnya.

“kau ingat aku kan Armin, buah-buah diladang tumbuh subur berkatmu, jadi tolong terima buah-buahan ini, kau harus tumbuh besar dan kelahkan pra titan itu” kata seorang penjual buah-buahan, kali ini mengusap kepala Armin, Eren, dan Mikasa, ketiganya mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pergi meninggalkan toko.

Masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang terjadi saat mereka membeli barang-barang dan bahan makanan, mulai dari ibu-ibu yang memeluk Armin tiba-tiba, pedagang yang memberi mereka harga murah, sampai beberapa anak-anak yang berlarian menyapa trio Shigansina tersebut.

Kelompok itu semulanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan, namun tetap saja rasa penasaran masih menghantui kepala mereka, mereka berniat meminta penjelasan dari mereka bertiga sesampainya mereka dimarkas, itupun kalau mereka benar-benar bisa menahan rasa penasaran mereka.

“sekarang membeli beberapa batang lilin” kata Jean yang memegang catatan belanja yang diberikan oleh Levi.

“serius, bisakah kalian mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Armin di masa lalu?” kata Historia benar-benar penasaran.

“benar, aku senang, karena kita mendapat banyak bantuan berkat Armin, namun aku masih penasaran” tambah Connie, dari apa yang mereka lihat, orang-orang ini benar-benar mengenalkan Armin dan memperlakukan Armin seakan Armin sudah menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

“aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh” kata Armin gugup

“bohong, mereka memperlakukanmu seperti kau sudah menyelamatkan hidup mereka” kata Sasha yang sependapat dengan Connie, dia senang karena mereka mendapat banyak tambahan buah, roti, sayur, bahkan daun teh untuk Levi, namun rasa penasaran masih menguasainya.

“suatu hari dimana kami harus kerja rodi membajak kebun, dan saat itu hujan tidak pernah turun, tanah benar-benar kering, dan Armin muncul dengan idenya untuk membuat kincir air” kenang Eren.

“dan itu benar-benar membantu, kami tidak perlu mengangkut bolak-balik air dari sungai lagi” tambah Mikasa.  
“i-itu juga berkat semua orang berkerja sama membuat kincir air itu meski dari barang seaadanya” bantah Armin gugup, entah kenapa dia malu saat Eren dan Mikasa mengisahkan saat-saat mereka di camp pengungsian, Armin merasa saat itu dia hanya menjadi beban untuk Eren dan Mikasa karena memiliki fisik yang lemah dan gampang sakit.

“wow itu hebat, aku bahkan tak tahu kincir air itu apa, apakah sama dengan kincir angin?” kata Historia bersemangat.

“selain itu, Armin pernah membuat racikan obat yang dia pelajari dari ayahku, hei aku bahkan sebagai seorang anak tidak mempelajari sedikitpun ilmu kedoktoran dan obat-obatan, namun Armin mempelajarinya dan membantu beberapa orang yang terserang penyakit saat itu” kata Eren yang bersemangat menceritakan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan sahabatnya dimasa lalu, Eren tidak bisa tidak bangga pada sahabat jeniusnya itu.

“saat itu benar-benar kacau, bahkan beberapa orang mati hanya karena flu dimusim dingin” tambah Mikasa, memang benar saat itu adalah masa-masa paling sulit untuk orang-orang di camp, dimana penyakit lebih mudah menular, ditambah lingkungan yang tidak mendukung membuat flu seakan-akan menjadi penyakit yang mematikan.

“itu karena aku ingin membuat obat untuk diriku sendiri sebelum aku tertular, aku tidak ingin lebih menjadi beban untuk kalian, dan karena bahannya banyak jadi aku bisa membuat lebih banyak untuk orang lain” kata Armin, dia bersyukur karena sempat belajar dengan dokter Grisya selaku ayah Eren saat dinding Shigansina belum dihancurkan.

“itu.. itu.. hebat, sungguh” kata Jean kagum, Historia, Sasha dan Connie juga menyuarakan hal yang sama, Armin yang menerima pujian dari teman-temannya tersipu dan gugup.

“oh oh oh dan kalian harus tahu, Armin bahkan membantu seseorang melahirkan” kata Eren dengan bangga.

“APA!!” kata mereka serempak, sedangkan wajah Armin berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

“tidak tidak tidak, aku hanya memberitahu apa yang harus para wanita itu lakukan, aku tidak membantu secara langsung!” kata Armin gugup, hei dia bahkan tidak berani memasuki tenda tempat wanita melahirkan, dia hanya menunggu diluar dan memberikan instruksi sesuai yang dia pernah baca dibuku.

“itu hebat, kau seperti.. apa namanya...? bidan?” kata Sasha yang meski lucu membayangkan Armin dengan seragam perawat wanita namun juga bangga karena temannya sudah membantu menyelamatkan seorang anak ke dunia.

“oh dan.. dan..”

“cukup Eren, kau akan membuat kepala Armin meledak” kata Mikasa yang prihatin dengan wajah merah Armin, dia bertanya-tanya apa kepala manusia benar-benar bisa meledak.

“tapi Mikasa, mereka harus tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan Armin, mereka harus tahu, dan bangga!” kata Eren, tidak memperhatikan seberapa merahnya Armin.

“yah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami nanti sobat” kata Jean

“kalau tidak, teman pirang kita ini benar-benar akan meledak” tambah Jean sambil terkekeh, lucu dengan seberapa merahnya muka Armin.

“lihat dia benar-benar merah” kata Historia cekikikan.

“aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya.. sungguh aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang besar, tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan” kata Armin saat wajahnya sudah kembali kewarna aslinya.

“kau bercanda, itu sesuatu yang besar Armin, ya ampun aku heran kenapa kau selalu merasa dirimu kecil Armin” kata Connie dengan kagum, yang lain menyuarakan hal yang sama, bahkan menumbuhkan rasa hormat yang baru didalam hati mereka terhadap teman kecil pirang mereka. Armin memang bukanlah kadet terbaik dipelatihan militer, dia bahkan tidak berada dijajaran 10 kadet terbaik seperti mereka, namun Armin jauh melampaui mereka, tentu dengan caranya sendiri, yang mana ukuran pelatihan militer tidak bisa mengukur kelebihan Armin, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar menyadarinya, bahwa Armin berharga, dan mereka harus bangga karena memiliki teman seperti Armin.

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan untuk membeli keperluan pribadi mereka, seperti Sasha yang membeli makanan lebih untuk persediaannya sendiri, Jean yang membeli beberapa perkamen dan tinta untuk menulis surat, Armin yang juga membeli beberapa perkamen dan buku, bahkan Historia yang memebrli beberapa kain dan pakaia. Setelah semua orang membeli barang-barang pribadi mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kemarkas, mengatur barang belanjaan mereka di beberapa kuda sementara beberapa orang akan menumpang dikuda yang lain, seperti Historia yang akan menumpang di kuda Sasha, dan Armin yang menumpang di kuda Eren.

Perjalanan kemarkas berlangsung cukup lambat ketimbang saat mereka berangkat, itu dikarnakan mereka membawa barang-barang yang tidak tahan guncangan sehingga mereka tidak bisa membuat kuda mereka berlari, tidak ada yang mengeluh mengenai hal tersebut, mereka menikmati waktu santai mereka, setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian tak terduga berupa pengkhianatan Reiner Bertold dan Annie, penculikan Eren, fakta mengenai ibu Connie, perginya Ymir, mereka layak mendapatkan saat-saat damai seperti sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan?. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Levi memandangi barang belanjaan mereka dan uang sisa yang diserahkan Jean padanya, matanya memandang bolak balik antara uang sisa yang masih banyak dan jumlah barang belanjaan yang lebih dari seharusnya, hanya satu yang terlintas dikepala Levi.

“kalian tahukan kalau survey crops tidak semiskin itu sampai kalian harus mencuri?” kata Levi dingin, ini aneh, dia yakin remaja labil yang menjadi pasukannya saat ini masih memiliki moral yang tinggi untuk tidak mencuri, yah Levi masih yakin itu kalau itu Sasha, tapi yang lain?.

“heichou, kami tidak mencurinya” kata Eren yang tidak terima dituduh mencuri.

“lalu?”

“mereka memberikannya” jawab Connie mendukung Eren

“oh, sejak kapan kalian memalak pedagang kecil?”

“hei kami tidak memalak, mereka memberinya dengan suka rela” kata Historia cemberut, apa mereka terlihat seperti kelompok remaja nakal yang senang memalak?, kadang dia mempertanyakan jalan pikiran kapten mereka.

“ini Armin, mereka memberikan ini semua karena Armin” jelas Eren, sedangkan Armin hanya mengangguk gugup, kenapa ini menjadi sulit sekarang?.

“jelaskan” kata Levi penasaran.

“jadi uh.. aku tidak tahu jelasnya, namun mereka memberikannya karena Armin pernah membantu mereka di masa lalu, kau bisa meminta penjelasan lengkapnya dari Armin, Eren dan Mikasa, setidaknya hanya itu yang aku tahu, kami tidak mencuri atau memalak mereka” jelas Jean jengah, ya ampun harusnya kapten mereka senang karena mereka mampu membawa bahan makanan dan barang-barang dengan jumlah lebih dan pengeluaran yang kecil, kenapa dia malah membuat sesuatu menjadi rumit.

“oh, baiklah, bocal nakal, segera atur barang itu dan bersihkan diri kalian, markasku tidak menerima bocah dengan lumpur dan kutu kuda” kata Levi yang meninggalkan mereka, sedangkah sekelompok remaja itu mengangguk dan mengerjakan sesuai perintah.

Levi membuang nafas, Levi pernah diajarkan mengenai kebaikan hati orang-orang, atau tentang balas budi orang-orang, namun Levi tidak pernah melihat buktinya, dia hidup dan tumbuh dikota bawah tanah dimana tidak ada kebaikan disana, tidak mengherankan bahwa Levi cenderung curiga saat seseorang membantunya atau berbuat baik padanya, jadi mengherankan saat melihat orang-orang yang mau berbaik hati pada sekelompok remaja labih di sebuah pasar, namun inilah buktinya, entah apapun yang telah dilalukan bocah Arlert di masa lalu tentu membekas dikepala orang-orang saat itu, bagaimana perasaan Levi? Yah tentu saja Levi merasa bangga dengan bocah tersebut, dia pintar dan banyak membantu kemanusiaan dengan kepalanya yang mungil itu, Levi tidak menyangka masih ada kualitas lain yang dimiliki bocah itu, begitupun dengan bocah-bocah yang lain, meski Eren dengan temperamennya, Mikasa dengan sikap dinginya, Connie dengan kekonyolannya, Sasha dengan obsesinya terhadap makanan, Jean dengan kenormalannya, Historia dengan masa lalunya, namun mereka semua adalah bocah-bocah yang istimewa, dan Levi mau tak mau bangga menjadi kapten mereka, memastikan mereka sehat dan bersih setidaknya itu yang bisa dilakukan Levi saat ini.

Oh sial, dia mulai terlihat seperti seorang ayah sekarang.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin....

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya aku mengakhirinya... aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan ini atau tidak, sebenanrya aku menyukai interaski mereka, bayangkan Levi yang mengurus tujuh remaja labil dan perlahan-lahan ikatan keluarga tumbuh diantara mereka...   
> Yah ini hanya ide ku... 
> 
> jika aku mendapat inspirasi lagi aku akan segera menulisnya...


End file.
